Merlin and Alcohol
by Whore Queen
Summary: When you drink as much as I do you add alcohol in everything why not a fic. Yes I do know it's not the best pairing, r&r xoxo
1. A Buzz

Well as it's well known I drink a lot, so I put my situation into Merlin and well. Oh you'll get it. xoxo

xxxxxxxxx

Morgan and Frik fell into the dining hall of Tintagel castle completely buckled with laughter. Frik holding a bottle of wine which was almost empty. Morgan holding two glasses.

'Shhh! Frik shhh. Mordred will wake up.' Morgan giggled.

'Oh hic, he'll be in his room sleeping or torturing someone some hic where.' Frik said grinning while trying to keep from laughing.

'What about Mab?' Morgan giggled.

'Know what' Frik said taking a swig from the bottle.

'Hic I do not care, what, what, hold on to I think about this.' Frik paused to think causing Morgan to go into hysterics and he was quick to follow.

'Um hic, high and and m-mighty, hic, thinks of me.' And though this had little to no humour to it Morgan had to hold onto the table while laughing.

Frik also laughing went over and kissed her. Morgan grabbed the bottle from him and squinted to look at it.

'This is almost empty. I shall have to go and get us another.' She declared sitting the glasses down on the table.

'Oh fine go on then leave me all alone.' He said in mock sadness.

'But hurry back.'

'I will.' Morgan said and as she skipped of she made sure to wiggle for him as she left. Frik then went to sit down and missed the chair rolling over laughing even harder than before.

Morgan walked down to the cellar and lit a candle, and almost jumped out of her skin when she seen Mordred sitting with a mug of cider.

'What are you doing down here in the dark? You all most scared me half to death.' She said placing a hand on her chest.

'Im thinking.' He replied Mordred was around 19 and he wasn't used to having a lot of alcohol so he seemed a little giddy.

'Ohhh my baby don't think to hard.' Morgan went over and wrapped her arms around him.

Mordred rolled his eyes and waited til she let go.

'You can come and sit with your uncle Frik and I if you like.'

'Is that all you ever think about?' Mordred hissed. 'Frik!'

'No of course not my love you're my little boy.' Mordred gave her a bored look.

'I don't care Im going to find auntie Mab.' Mordred marched out with a bottle of wine for himself leaving Morgan in the cellar.

'Ooooh Mab, auntie Mab is that all you care about I love my auntie Mab.' Morgan mocked in her best baby voice.

'Stuck up old tart.' Luckily Mordred couldn't hear her and she blew the candle out and went back up to Frik.

Mordred went into his room and soon he too was almost threw his bottle of wine.

Mordred lay in his bed thinking as of course one would guess. Mab.

'I think I love her.' Mordred said giddily to no one in particular.

'Love who?' Mab had appeared in a flash beside him.

Mordred almost jumped threw the ceiling.

'What? Who? Oh no one.' He stammered swallowing his wine.

'Why are you here?'

Mab stared at him.

'It's not wise to drink alone you need your strength alcohol weakens you.'

'Why don't you have a drink with me then?' Mordred asked cocking his head grinning.

Mab sighed she had been stressed out lately and one drink wouldn't hurt her.

'Go on princess you know you want to.' Mordred grinned leaning over to tickle her throat.

At this Mab raised a disapproving eye brow and Mordred un ashamedly kept grinning at her.

'Call me princess again I'll drown you never mind have a drink with you.' she spoke sternly but smiled.

'Im sorry my Queen.' He knelt next to her and gave her his wine and because he knew Mab was Mab he lifted a glass from his bedside table for her.


	2. Getting Tipsy

'Thank you my sweet.' Mab took the bottle then surprised him by swallowing from the bottle and setting the glass back down. Mordred gawked at her.

'Oh don't look so surprised I wasn't always so bitter, I do know how to let my hair down.' She smirked at him.

'Is that a fact?' he enquired grinning.

'I could teach you a thing or two.' Her wolf like eyes glittered.

'Please do.' He almost begged.

Mab knew how much Mordred wanted her.

'I just might.'

'Would you like to go to my mothers room? She may some more wine and I don't know how much it takes to get a fae woman drunk.' He said innocently.

'Mmmm well I wont tell you but why would you want to get a fae woman drunk anyway?' she asked already knowing the answer.

'So she is easier to seduce, at least I hope that would be the affect.' Mordred replied innocently.

'We shall see.' Mab replied smirking.

'Why do you work for- Frik where are you?' Morgan had came back up the stair and was now desperately looking around for him.

'Down here, hic.' Frik still was lying on the floor and Morgan ran over to help him up.

'Are you all right?' she asked as though he had just fell of a very large building.

'Im fine, Im fine.' He patted her arm.

'What were you asking?'

'Oh um, oh.' Morgan tried to think.

'I've forgotten lets have another drink.'

Frik ever the gentleman poured both of them another glass and they drank from them.

'Ah that was it, why do you work for that old crone?' Morgan asked.

'Who?' Frik asked completely bewildered.

Morgan stared at him.

'Oh Mab.' He laughed.

'Well she gave me powers, and she wasn't always such a, um-'

'Bitch?' Morgan offered.

'Morgan.' Frik spoke to her like an angry parent then burst out laughing.

'Well she was a lovely woman once.' Morgan rolled her eyes it figured Mab had that affect on men.

Mordred stumbled to his mothers room Mab walking soberly behind him though he was almost dragging her. Mordred flung open the door and they entered and rolled onto the bed Mab more or less was pulled with him but she landed with such grace on top of him one could have assumed she had constructed it. He pulled her down and passionately kissed her.

'What are you going to teach me my auntie?' he asked, the only thing he could see in the dark was her eyes and glimmers of her beautiful skin.

'Oh anything you wish.' Mab teased him.

Mordred reached down to grab the bottle that sat by his mothers bed but it wasn't there he hissed in frustration.

'Hold on princess I'll be right back.' Mordred kissed her lips.

Mab rolled them over and almost aggressively pinned him to the bed.

'Do not call me that.' It was like she was angry with him but she furiously kissed him and he knew he was forgiven.

'Sorry.' He whispered he then slid from under her and went off to get them a bottle of wine.

Morgan and Frik were furiously kissing on the table.

'Why don't we take this upstairs?' Morgan whispered seductively.

Frik nodded.

'Yes please.'

Morgan chuckled.

'I have a bottle upstairs just take the glasses I need a little air.'

So Frik did as he was asked and took the glasses Morgan going out to the window having had to much wine inhaled some fresh air.


	3. A Drunken Mistake

Frik walked into the dark room and set the glasses down he then jumped onto the bed and let out a sigh. Then from nowhere he felt a woman's body crawl over him and forcefully kiss him. He gasped Morgan must have snuck up before him he moaned against her lips.

Mordred then rolled them over so he was on top of Mab and he ripped her dress off, Morgan ripped Frik's shirt off. They continued to kiss passionately ripping the clothes of each others body when-

'Oh Mordred.' Mab rasped.

Frik stared down in the darkness with utter terror, he was to drunk to have noticed. This was not Morgan this was Mab.

'Why have you stopped?' Mab enquired.

Frik who was on the brink of a heart attack quickly kissed her then tried to reply as best as he could in Mordred's voice.

'Be right back auntie.'

He lifted his clothes and almost ran out the room, he past Mordred on the way both didn't really care about seeing each other at this point.

Mordred entered the room with Mab.

He silently sat the bottle down and then got on top of her kissing her passionately.

'Your finally back.' She said irritatedly.

Mordred pinned Mab to the bed gently bit her and continued to kiss her, then Mab noted she had already took Mordred's clothes off.

Frik rejoined Morgan and hugged her as though in fear of his life.

'Why don't we stay down here?' he asked.

'Oh Frik.' Morgan replied laughing and so they spent the night in the great hall.

Mab was laying down staring at the ceiling in truth she hadn't drank with him so much as just slept with him. Then her eyes widened in pure horror, that hadn't been Mordred it was Frik. Then she sniggered it was rather funny, horrifying yes, but it was enough to terrify Frik without having to punish him. That's why he had left she almost laughed. But Mordred squeezed his arm around her this was never going to be repeated to anyone again she mentally noted, her temper returning. Frik was not allowed to touch her like that but by gods would she torment him.

The next morning Mordred went down to the great hall and groaned, his head thumped, Morgan then crawled up from the cellar Frik not far behind her. They're heads too both thumped, they were in agony Morgan sat opposite Mordred, and Frik sat next to Morgan.

Maybe it didn't happen. Frik thought then smiled.

Mab then entered making loads of food appear.

'Did everyone have a good night?'

Morgan groaned again.

Mordred nearly smiled remembering.

Then Frik glanced at her and she was staring at him with a raised eye brow.

Frik's eyes widened and he gulped.

'It was fine.'

Xxxxxx

Again maybe not a favourite for people r&r is appreciated xoxo


End file.
